Rabbits and Snakes Don't Mix
by NaruKami
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have been given a new mission. Escort a bride to her fiance. It looks easy, but looks can be deceiving. Thanks to ChibiTsukiHikari for the title.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon.

A/n: A Narutro / Sailormoon Crossover.

The main room was dimly lit, with candles casting shadows against the red walls. It was a quiet night, a peaceful night, thus her subtle cries were heard no matter how hard she tried to stifle them.

"Hush, my dear sweet Usagi. Everything will be alright." Her mother whispered, bringing her close, stroking her hair. "Your father will hear you crying."

She clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in fear. She brushed away the tears, and moved away from her mother's comforting embrace. "I'm sorry for troubling you mother." There were no traces of tears left, her face masked with politeness and detachment.

"Usagi…" Her mother's voice was filled with worry. "By morning ninjas will arrive to escort you. Please don't do anything…rash."

"I won't." She gave her mother a small smile before turning away.

"Usagi." Her mother sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you forever."

Usagi kept silent, opening the door softly and sliding it shut. Once outside, "I'm sorry too." She whispered to herself, her eyes watering once more in sadness and desperation.

--------- Konoha Village

Pink. Black. Blonde.

Three pairs of feet were nearing the point where the village's territory ended and where the open territory began. There was a trail to guide them that would split up a short distance away leading them to different directions.

"I don't get it. Haven't we gotten stronger already? Why did they give us this C-Rank mission? Are they insulting us or something?" Naruto complained loudly with an annoyed 'hmph'.

Sakura frowned. "I hate to agree with you Naruto, but it does seem strange. Maybe there's a lack of mission coming in and this was the only one available." She paused and turned shyly, "What do you thing Sasuke?"

Silence. "A mission is a mission."

"Um…hai!" Sakura cheered with a big silly grin.

After turning towards their left at the split, they walked for roughly three hours before a clearing came up ahead. The town was fairly large, noisy and lively as the townsfolk went about their daily business. Nobody seemed to notice or mind the three as they entered.

Sakura kept glancing at their surroundings. Everyone looked so happy and carefree.

Naruto also kept looking around. _"Ramen! Ramen! I want to eat some Ramen! I wonder if their Ramen is as good here?" _Naruto thought to himself with a grin.

"Over there." Sasuke pointed, breaking off their thoughts. "That's where we're supposed to go."

"Oh wow." Sakura breathed. It was a really huge house… like a palace!

--------- Palace

"Your bodyguards have arrived hime." Her maid, playmate, confidant and best friend Minako announced towards Usagi's back.

"Thank you Minako. For telling me." Her tone was casual, almost dismissive but polite as always,

She was hugged from behind. "Hey." Minako whispered. "I'll miss you Usagi." Usagi turned and hugged her back. "Me too."

"C'mon." Minako tugged at her hand. "I heard one of your bodyguards is really cute." Minako winked.

---------

Usagi knocked discreetly on the door, waiting to be admitted. Her face was calm, her pulse normal, her breathing even. The only thing that could give her away was her damp hands. Thankfully, she didn't have to touch anybody.

She entered to the chambers, her head bent until her father would specifically address her. She was curious about her bodyguards, especially since she didn't know anything about them, thus interfering largely with her plans.

"Usagi, these will be your bodyguards. They are ninjas from the Konoha Village." Her father finally spoke to her.

Usagi lifted her head and studied them. Inwardly she was surprised, and vastly relieved, that they looked so young. They were probably the same age as her. She bowed her head to them and gave them a small smile.

---------

She was beautiful. The thought struck their mind all at once. Outwardly, Naruto was in awe, Sakura worried gauging Sasuke's reaction, and Sasuke was partially affected, until he felt Sakura's stare and his face once more became an unreadable mask.

Their Mission: Escort the bride to her husband-to-be.

It was a piece of cake.

There were no ninjas out to get them, no hired mercenaries to stop them… Sakura distinctly clarified.

So why do they get the feeling that this wouldn't be as easy as it looks?

Author's note: I decided to end it here for now. Hope you all like it and if you do review! Some facts are a bit vague and my plot isn't completely solid yet it my head, but I'll do my best!

Narukami -- (recently became a Naruto fan)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailormoon.

A/n: AznSapphire: Who said it was going to be Mamoru? –Smiles-

Warning: This fic is Usagi-centered.

"Please call me Usagi." She said to them before they left with a sunny disarming smile. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Hello! I'm Naruto!"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sakura."

"Sasuke."

They walked with her at the center, Naruto and Sakura at each of her side with Sasuke trailing behind to guard their backs.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Usagi commented, on the sun high in the sky, a slight breeze blowing now and then, wild flowers blooming listlessly on the path.

Noon came. They were all walking by the clock with no interruptions, with Naruto chattering half the time trying to impress the only female who wasn't impressed by the name Uchiha or have any knowledge with his pathetic days at the Academy.

"Would you like me to prepare our lunch?" Usagi offered.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was frowning. Before Sakura could decline; "Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed, near salivating. "What can you cook?" He demanded, pressing closer.

Usagi looked amused. "Anything you want. I'll try to cook."

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted with a loud cheer.

"Ok." Usagi gestured towards a spot a short steps away. "Why don't we rest here?"

"Hum…de…dumdum…ahumm…" Usagi tried to whistle, chuckled instead when she couldn't, and started to hum an imaginary song in her head. She was on the edge. Everything was falling according to plan. Now all she had to do was put some sleeping powder on their food and run away. They were so gullible. But they were nice. Well, at least the blonde-haired was. The girl looked wary, but nevertheless was okay. It was the dark-haired one who was unnerving. If this was their first mission, she felt sorry that they were going to fail it. However this might be only a mission to them but this was _her _life so she was the one who can't afford to fail.

"The food's ready!" Usagi called out. She handed them each a bowl and waited patiently for them to eat.

While Naruto gulped the food down like a starving wolf, Sakura ate daintily, Sasuke slowly, and to buy time Usagi toyed with her share. She observed them wondering how long it will take the drug to take effect. She hoped it wouldn't take too long. She was hoping to have enough chance to get wherever she was going before the sun goes down.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked pointedly, staring at her.

"Ahh…" Usagi laughed nervously caught unaware. "I guess I'm not really hungry." She fibbed.

"You need to eat; otherwise you'll slow us down." Sasuke pointed out.

Before she could respond, Naruto butted in. "Don't force her to eat if she's full. I bet they have lots of good food to eat at their house. Don't you?" Naruto asked offhandedly with a big smile. "Can I have your share?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Oh Naruto you…" Sakura was about to clobber him in the head and pull him back.

"I don't mind." Usagi prompted, placing the bowl at Naruto's hand. Inwardly, she was relieved. _"Slow you down, huh?" _She thought scowling mentally. _"We'll see who's going to be slowed down." _

"THANK YOU!" Naruto said in-between gobbling the food.

Sakura gave a sigh in resignation. She sat back and leaned against a tree, staring at the blue sky. She didn't even notice her head become dizzy and soon fell asleep.

Naruto finished up the last bowl. He made a loud sound of satisfaction standing up and stretching himself. "Ehh…?" He glanced around blinking. Sakura was asleep, and so was Sasuke. Naruto thought it over. He also saw Usagi lying nearby probably sleeping. Well, it was unfair. He was going to sleep too! Making a loud yawn, Naruto found his own place nearby and went promptly to sleep snoring loud enough to wake the rest.

After a few short minutes, Usagi slowly stood up, dusting off sand on her dress. "Too easy." She murmured. "But thank goodness…I do hate to resort to further violence." She picked up her own personal bag and moved on without a backward glance.

A short while after Usagi's departure, Sasuke was the first one to wake up. He noticed first the lack of presence or rather the absence of the person they were supposed to protect and watch over at all times. Was she abducted right under their noses?

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed, rising to his feet. "Whoa…" His eyes widened as his legs seemed to have forgotten their function. With his knees bent he managed to hold on to the trunk of the tree.

Sakura was still sleeping quietly, Naruto snoring loudly in an irregular pitch. It was a good thing they weren't able to see his moment of weakness.

She poisoned them.

It made sense, given their current predicament.

But why?

Summoning all his willpower, Sasuke concentrated on his chakra. He managed to move forward, slowly at first, till he finally got rid of the after effects of the poison. He started on to catch up to her, and then he remembered his comrades. He got water from their supplies and doused them with it.

Sakura was the first one to wake. She wiped the water from her face automatically. "Wha-?" She asked looking around in confusion.

"Wake up Naruto then catch up to me." Sasuke ordered, knowing that every second was crucial to a chase, especially if that girl was more than what she seems.

Usagi felt a prickling at the back of her neck. She picked up speed and turned away from the path towards the cover of the trees. She ran from there, hoping that her sense of direction was working, and that she wasn't running in circles.

The presence managed to overtake her. Usagi stopped, breathing slowly trying to listen to where the person's location was. There was a soft rustle to her right, Usagi turned. Nothing… When she turned front again, a man in ninja gear stood a few steps away from her. He gave her an evil smile.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"

Usagi froze. She couldn't move! Her heart began to beat erratically, her fingers trembling instead of moving.

The ninja moved towards her, extending a hand, a finger touching her forehead.

"Kyuushuu no Chakra!"

Usagi felt herself grow weaker. Her chakra was being drained.

While the enemy was distracted from draining her humongous amount of energy, using her will, she concentrated on her remaining charka, to form an energy ball.

She only managed to come up with an energy ball as big as a small rock. Despite its laughable size, it was able to exert a force strong enough to send the enemy back.

With her energy drained, darkness clouded her vision. She fell gasping on the ground. Arms crossed on her chest, a couple of tears trailed from the corner of her eyes as she winced in pain.

"This couldn't be the end!" She thought before blacking out.

A/n: Thanks a lot to the reviewers! I got the techniques from It's a great site for Naruto fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailormoon.

A/n: This happened after episode 106 Will You Make It, Idate! The Never-Give-Up Last Spurt! And before Sasuke and Naruto fought cause Sasuke became jealous. (boohoo…I hated that part.)

- - - - -

"What happened?" She mumbled, as her eyes slowly began to open. Three shadows hovered above her blocking out the sunlight.

Naruto made a sound of relief. They all stepped back to give her room, as she struggled to get up. Sakura came closer to help her. "Sasuke rescued you." Sakura answered her question earlier.

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Usagi's head turned towards him. His eyes were narrowed critically.

"Um, sorry Usagi" Naruto said eyes downcast. "I was supposed to protect you but I fell asleep."

"Me too." Sakura added.

"Um…Uh… Really it's okay." Usagi swallowed, her cheeks flushed.

"Why did you drug us?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice.

"Wha-!" Usagi looked aghast.

"Sasuke! What in the world are you saying?" Naruto demanded.

"Use your head, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot! You idiot!"

"Both of you stop it!" Sakura intervened.

Usagi watched the exchange with a tug at her heart. Friends… It must be the nice to have them and talk so freely, if not downright insulting. Minako had been her best and only friend, and even then, Minako was always careful with her words and actions. They were sisters at heart yet because of the restrictions placed by their society, there was always something missing.

Usagi considered her options. She could deny it and try her luck again. But she doubted if it would work again. Damn that man. She scowled. If it wasn't for him she would've escaped by now. If not escaped, put a darn good distance away. Turning to the matter at hand…

"Please stop fighting. So what if I did?" She smiled beatifically.

Sasuke and Naruto's shouting stopped. Sakura paused in mid-sentence. They turned to look at her. Usagi shrugged.

"Usagi why?" Naruto asked, crestfallen that Sasuke was right and he was wrong.

"Does it really matter? I don't want you incompetent three to deliver me to my husband-to-be. I'll take my chances alone." Usagi spoke, her eyes blank, trying to sound as harsh and cold as she can. "Shouldn't you three still be asleep by the poison?" She demanded.

"Of all the ungrateful-" Sakura choked angrily. "You should be thankful that Sasuke was there to save you!"

"Why should I be thankful? I am only a mission to you." She said disgustedly. "Well, I absolve you three of your mission. Go home."

"Our missions can only be absolved by the Hokage herself." Sakura answered a bit confused, but slowly catching on while Naruto was still hopelessly dense.

Usagi smiled. "Let's make a bet. If I defeat you three. Then you have to leave me be."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Deal." He gave a slight smirk.

Usagi moved into position. "Don't underestimate me." She warned.

"You're the one who's underestimating." Sasuke threw a kunai aiming for her head.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled frantically, trying to catch up to them. "You're going to make us _FAIL _our mission!" He managed to catch one of the kunai Sasuke threw but wasn't able to fully prepare for the shuriken that followed it.

He clumsily blocked it with his own kunai.

Usagi wanted Sasuke to be distracted, but she wanted to distract him using her _own _technique. Before the fight could go on further, four ninjas surrounded her, two were male and two were female. Their head protectors were that of the Village of Sound.

"Well, well…this just made our own missions easier. Wouldn't you say so Sakon?"

His companion Sakon smiled evilly. "Who'd have thought we'd kill two birds with one stone. Kidnap this princess and kill that smug kid at the same time."

Tayuya gave a nod. The three men left leaving her with Usagi.

"It seems you have some skills. But it is definitely inferior to mine. Come with us peacefully and you won't be hurt. You are after all our master's bride." Tayuya ordered smirking. She placed her flute on her lips and wasted no time attacking.

Usagi felt herself being pulled into an illusion. Reality and alter-reality collided. "Shit…I'm not even halfway through freedom and this happens." She thought wincing as she felt intruded.

She placed her hands together, eyes closed as though in prayer, while mentally she blocked the pain, blocked the voices that invaded her. She moved her hands slightly apart and in the center, a small ball of light appeared. The small ball floated hovered slightly above her head, and began to spin, flying towards the enemy.

It sliced the sound ninja's flute into two.

"What source of trickery is this?" Tayuya cried out.

"This is no trick. This is my ability." Usagi told her calmly. "It's humiliating that I have to reveal this to you, his lowly servant. I guess I'm not yet strong enough. I was saving this for _him_." She said sadly.

"How dare you!" Tayuya growled. "If you think that you have beaten me because of that silly move…" Her marks began to act up covering her body. She laughed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had their hands full fighting off the three other sound ninja. Sasuke was fighting two at a time, Naruto fighting for himself while protecting Sakura who was already wounded.

"Rasengan!"

"_His plan worked…"_ Naruto thought joyously as his hand connected to the enemy's chest as he revealed his new technique. There was an explosion.

Sasuke gave a momentary glance wondering if the explosion already resulted to Naruto's demise. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his comrade standing, not yet victorious, but definitely with the upper hand. He had no more time to think as his enemy attacked him once again.

A female voice shouted…suddenly in a blink of an eye both of his enemy retreated. Naruto's enemy was a little slower to move. They followed him and found Usagi lying on the ground. She turned towards them. She seemed to be unhurt. The four ninjas were already gone.

Naruto and Sasuke mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a momentary truce as they silently made their way back to camp. A silent suspicion entered Sasuke's head and as soon as they had settled he made no qualms to voice it out loud.

"What do the sound ninjas want with you?" Sasuke demanded, walking over to the place where Usagi sat wrapped up in a thick brown cloth. It was already midnight and the wind was getting colder. They had not noticed the sun setting as they were fighting, but now only the light of their campfire provided them light and the stars.

Usagi sighed. Perhaps of she told them the truth they would help her. Perhaps not. She looked at them one by one. Though the two didn't say anything, they were curious as well. _They were young._ Inwardly, she laughed at the thought. She was probably only older by a year. But she was preparing for this ever since she was six…ever since she learned the truth.

No this was her problem, hers alone. If she would tell them, it will only be so that they would let her go.

"My father is an ambitious man. He is also very selfish." She began softly her eyes looking at the fire. Sasuke stepped back giving her room to speak.

"As you know you were supposed to deliver me to the village of Mist, where I will be wedded to some man…" She said dismissively. "It was to form an alliance, not to mention they also sent a lot of gold. But the truth is, I was already promised to another. He offered my father something that was irresistible to a hard driven man… he offered immortality."

Their eyes widened as the creeping truth hovered in the brains.

"You're not telling me that you're really engaged to-" Naruto exclaimed stopping in mid-sentence as Usagi nodded slowly.

"Orochimaru." She said the name quietly, shivering at the mere mention of it. "Now you see why I must escape!" Usagi said passionately. "My father couldn't openly declare that he had already betrothed me to that snake and he couldn't say no to the lull of riches offered to him, so he devised this plan. It would make the Konoha ninjas that were escorting me seem incompetent and the village of the Mist wouldn't demand the gold back from him rather from the Leaf village instead. I have no wish to include you in my problems. Just let me go." She pleaded.

"How awful!" Sakura murmured horrified. "To be wed to that despicable…"

"So I guess we should…" Naruto started looking depressed and lost.

"We aren't giving you up." Sasuke said his voice and tone hard and immovable.

Usagi gasped, her eyes outrage. "Fine." She seethed. "I hope you don't die too soon." She stood up angrily and walked away.

Sasuke watched her go. She wasn't telling the whole truth, but she wasn't lying either. He wondered if he should go after her. She seemed to be capable enough but she was still to be protected nonetheless. There was no telling what could happen.

He was inwardly glad that Sakura stood up and went after Usagi. He still needed to understand. He needed time to think.

A/n: I really find it hard to write fighting scenes and I admit this chapter isn't my best write. I hope you still like it though. This chapter is needed to get the plot moving. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: Thank you to Chibi Tsuki Hikari for the title, and also to all those who gave their suggestions and comments.

**Ages: **

**Serena – 14**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura - 13**

**Rabbits and Snakes Don't Mix – Chapter 4**

After three foiled attempts of escape, they decided to tie her up.

Sasuke looked determined, Sakura looked tired while Naruto looked dejected.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Serena asked, eyeing her bound hands and feet distastefully. "I _am_ supposed to be your 'precious cargo' right? Worth more than your life?" She reminded them loudly..

Nobody paid attention to her.

"How am I supposed to run if enemies attack?" She demanded.

"You don't run. We'll protect you." Sasuke answered her.

"Well, we're not going to stay here forever, so how am I supposed to walk?" she shot back.

"I'll carry you!" He snapped.

"Oh."

From the corner, Sakura made an 'eep' sound and half fainted away in envy. Why wasn't she born a princess?

They were moving as fast as they could. Sasuke carried her in his back, not complaining even when she tried to hinder his movements 'accidentally'.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She had been trying to coax him to some mundane conversation for the past hour and received no reply or even a hint of acknowledgment. _"Oh right, I'm just a baggage."_ She muttered under her breath.

"To the Mist Village." He answered surprising her.

"Oh." She said more in shock that he actually answered. Then his answer sank in. "WHAT? Are you out of your MINDS?" She shouted angrily.

"Shut up. Or I'll drop you." He threatened. They were just jumping over a small cliff.

"I dare you to." She challenged. He was bluffing, she thought scoffing. Since they all seemed to be so dedicated to their mission, they would protect her with their lives so that she wouldn't be hurt.

He released his hands and watched her expression as he did as he had said.

She didn't scream, but her eyes had widened in shock and astonishment. Her heartbeat thumped wildly against her chest, as the sudden drop to gravity caused her stomach to flutter, her nerves tingling. Before her senses went back to normal so that she could 'scream', he had already caught her.

He expected her to shout, be mad or do anything to continue to annoy him, instead she was silent.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked.

"Yes. I just never believed you would actually do it." She said with amazement. Then, she laughed. "It was kinda fun." She admitted, "I knew you would catch me." She said breezily. "Precious cargos aren't easily dropped."

He smiled faintly. Her laughter seemed to be some sort of truce… _for now._

Sakura and Naruto had stayed farther up ahead to look for any approaching trouble never noticing anything. Sakura had looked back a few times in the beginning, but every time she looked her heart would break, so she would stop looking.

Finally she couldn't stand it.

"Um, hey Naruto… Do you think Sasuke likes the princess?" She asked sadly.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe…"

"Oh." Sakura sighed becoming even more depressed. Naruto touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Cheer up. Maybe he doesn't. You know how he is…cold and aloof. He's just paying attention to her because she's our mission." He excused lamely.

"_Fool! You're a fool!"_ He scolded himself inwardly. He was probably the stupidest people in the world to have defended his rival to the woman he loves. But then she smiled, cheering up a bit, so it was kinda worth it.

* * *

"You failed?" Orochimaru asked, his voice deceptively calm. 

"Please Orochimaru-sama, give us another chance." They pleaded. He silenced them with a look.That girl was too important and valuable for his plans. He can't afford any mistakes, evan calculated ones.

"Hmm…I think I'll go pay my bride a personal visit."

A/n: I know it's short, sorry!


End file.
